A-009: Ithaca Bridge Face
Status and Warnings * Due to being a recent discovery from an old version of Google Earth, this anomaly's activity is currently unknown. * Validity unknown, multiple plausible explanations exist. Awaiting possible field research. * Threat posed is unknown, but speculated to be minimal. * Original article by Jade. Description A-009 is a sighting of an unidentified entity found within Ithaca, New York, under a bridge at the coordinates 42°26'35.24"N 76°30'49.09"W, which was discovered using of google Earth (2018) at (which can be found on google maps here). it appears as a translucent skull-like face, often described as a ghost or demon. It is only visible from one location in street view, all other angles are either blocked by surrounding bridge supports or is seemingly nonexistent Due to the project having no current members able to travel to Ithaca, it is currently impossible to investigate further. Additionally, with the copyright on this version of Google Earth, it is very possible that this entity, or object appearing as this entity, may no longer be present in this location. History The first known documentation of A-009 is this video by YouTube user 'The Hidden Underbelly 2.0', uploaded on 6/1/2019. This video also serves as a guide for finding the anomaly, as well as being the first documentation of the exact coordinates of A-009. The next known documentation, and likely what popularized this anomaly within online communities, was this article posted on the Coast To Coast AM website. It was posted on 6/7/2019. The article contains a link to the aforementioned video. It is a very short article, only briefly describing the anomaly before giving possible explanations, such as it being graffiti, a mask, a demon, a goblin-like creature, or a trick of light and shadow. It also calls into question the nature of the discovery, as it is unlikely for someone to look under an obscure bridge to find this anomaly. However, the pictures being taken in 2018 would make it incredibly unlikely for this to be a hoax by The Hidden Underbelly 2.0. Additionally, almost every video on The Hidden Underbelly 2.0's channel is about UFOs, paranormal events, and other anomalies, often utilizing Google Earth. The video description states that he was "told about this evil looking face", and includes an email link for sending footage to his channel, making it more likely to be found and sent to this individual by another investiagor. (Plans for interviewing The Hidden Underbelly 2.0 are currently in progress.) Explanations * A-009 is likely spray painted graffiti, as evident by it appearing up against the bridge's pillar, and the existence of what looks like a spray can on the right side of the entity. * A-009 may be caused by lens flare on the camera taking the image for use on Google Earth. * A-009 my be caused by some sort of technical glitch, occurring either when the photos were taken for Google Earth, or when uploaded to the application. * A-009 may be some sort of mask or other object placed to scare bypasses. * A-009 may be some sort of anomalous entity, such as a demon or ghost. Category:Anomaly Category:Entity